greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cristine Rose
Cristine Rose played Mrs. Freedman in the season four Private Practice episode Something Old, Something New. Career Filmography *''The Better Half'' (2015) *''Muffin Top: A Love Story'' (2014) *''Any Other Friday (short)'' (2014) *''Take Me Home'' (2011) *''Jeffie Was Here'' (2010) *''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) *''Float'' (2008) *''Shades of Ray'' (2008) *''Cook-Off!'' (2007) *''Enough About Me'' (2005) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''Go Figure'' (2005) *''What Women Want'' (2000) *''The Lost Child'' (2000) *''The Big Split'' (1999) *''The Last Time I Committed Suicide'' (1997) *''For the Future: The Irvine Fertility Scandal'' (1996) *''Just My Imagination'' (1992) *''Passion'' (1991) *''For the Very First Time'' (1991) *''Extreme Close-Up'' (1990) *''Burning Bridges'' (1990) *''Judgement in Berlin'' (1988) *''Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami'' (1988) *''Ishtar'' (1987) *''Singing the Blues in Red'' (1986) *''Love, Long Distance'' (1985) *''The Trial of Lee Harvey Oswald'' (1977) Television *''Sharp Objects (mini-series)'' (2018) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2016-2017) *''Trial & Error'' (2017) *''Heroes Reborn (mini-series)'' (2015-2016) *''Aquarius'' (2015) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2014) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2006-2014) *''Longmire'' (2012) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2011) *''Mad Love'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Big Love'' (2006-2011) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2010-2011) *''The Mentalist'' (2010) *''Heroes'' (2006-2010) *''Heroes: The Recruit (mini-series)'' (2008-2009) *''Heroes: Going Postal (mini-series)'' (2008) *''State of Mind'' (2007) *''Saved'' (2006) *''Lovespring International'' (2006) *''Commander in Chief'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Friends'' (2002-2004) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''7th Heaven'' (2003) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2001-2003) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''The Practice'' (2002) *''Life with Bonnie'' (2002) *''Any Day Now'' (2002) *''Philly'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''The Agency'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''It's Like, You Know...'' (2001) *''Providence'' (1999-2000) *''Bull'' (2000) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2000) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Ally'' (1999) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1999) *''Charmed'' (1999) *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane'' (1999) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1999) *''The King of Queens'' (1998) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1998) *''Buddy Faro'' (1998) *''Prey'' (1998) *''C-16: FBI'' (1998) *''ER'' (1998) *''Clueless'' (1997-1998) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1998) *''413 Hope St.'' (1997) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997) *''George & Leo'' (1997) *''Cracker: Mind Over Murder'' (1997) *''Party of Five'' (1997) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1997) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1997) *''Moloney'' (1997) *''Ellen'' (1994-1997) *''Nash Bridges'' (1996) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1996) *''Chicago Hope'' (1996) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1993-1996) *''Picket Fences'' (1992-1996) *''The Boys Are Back'' (1994) *''Empty Nest'' (1994) *''Models Inc.'' (1994) *''The Elvira Show'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1988-1993) *''The Nanny'' (1993) *''Almost Home'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1993) *''Flying Blind'' (1992-1993) *''Down the Shore'' (1992) *''Night Court'' (1992) *''Anything But Love'' (1991) *''Civil Wars'' (1991) *''Growing Pains'' (1987-1991) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1991) *''Ferris Bueller'' (1990-1991) *''The Wonder Years'' (1991) *''Palace Guard'' (1991) *''Uncle Buck'' (1991) *''Life Goes On'' (1990) *''Murphy Brown'' (1990) *''The Famous Teddy Z'' (1990) *''Newhart'' (1989) *''Valerie'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1989) *''TV 101'' (1988-1989) *''Dear John'' (1988) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1988) *''Just the Ten of Us'' (1988) *''Moonlighting'' (1988) *''Mr. President'' (1988) *''My Sister Same'' (1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1987) *''Spenser: For Hire'' (1985) *''Kate & Allie'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors